A Mechanic, and a Plumber
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: Omniverse, When a friend of Max's is called in to train a new recruit, things go in an all new direction. Now dealing with Eve, a galvanic mechamorph with an Broken past, and Ben 10 himself not trusting you while the entire criminal world attempts to frame him its a wonder Matthew even gets out of bed anymore. (OCxOC) first ever female galvanic mechamorph M just to be safe. Review!
1. New law, new faces

A Mechanic and a Plumber

Mathew Dreade sat under the chasis of his silver S.U.V. the rythmic humming of alien tech, and the smell of engine grease filled the garage of D.D. Mechanics in a peaceful symphony.

_CLANG!_

Which was quickly broken by a transmition hitting the concrete.

Sliding out from under the car, Matt stood up, grabbing a bottled water off the cluttered workbench before gulping half of it down all at once. Checking the blueprint tacked to the wall above the bench he sighed.

"Four more parts to buy, and only 200 left in my lockbox. Hmf not to mention all these friggan bills!" He kicked a stack of papers close to him, bills and debts fluttered around his foot like confetti. With an uninterested grunt he crossed the garage and used his own special blend of soap to scrub the grease off his arms and down the old sink. Stopping the tap he grabbed a towel and dried his hands just in time for the bell in the shop section to ring.

walking out behind the counter he was hoping for a customer, instead he found the squat galvan, Dreeba standing beside the lanky galvin Bluick beside the register.

"So how long did you two fuss with my baby before you hade to come get me?" Matt received a cold glare from the galvins before Dreeba spoke.

"Its your shoddy human patch job that makes it _impossible_ to fix!"

Bluick nodded. "Dreeba's right we can't make head er' tails of what you done."

Matt laughed. "Alright, alright I'll come fix it but this time let me make the modifications I asked for last time so this won't happen again."

Dreeba grumbled before muttering an indignant fine and hopped onto the tiny galvanic scooter and sped out of the shop onto the streets of Undertown.

grabbing his leather jacket Matt caught a glimpse of himself in an old mirror. Stained jeans, grease flecked white work tee-shirt, and messy brown hair. Arguable the only clean part of him were his blue eyes. Typing a quick code into the security panel on his way out of the shop, he quickly crossed the crowded streets of Undertown on his way to the Plumber headquarters.

Inner Milkey Way galaxy

Eve sat on the interplanitary shuttle in a passenger compartment, staring at the back of her oversized hand, the glowing circuit pattern being the only real entertainment on the three hour flight. An exasperated sigh left her nonexistent mouth when she realized just how bored she would be sitting in the uncomfortable seat for so long.

"Excuse me gorge0us but is this seat taken?" Eve jumped slightly, the large tetramand having opened the door without her notice.

"Well normally I would say no but for sexist jerks like yourself their may as well be only one seat in here." Eves words had an effect almost opposite than what she wanted. The tetramand scooted way almost face to face with her, putting one arm beside her head and the other three on his hips.

He eyed her hourglass form up and down lingering in inappropriate places far longer than neccisary. "I like a girl with alittle' spunk, Although I hear galvanic mechamorphs can control the shape of their body. But with a body like yours who needs too?"

His stinking breath was met with a swift blast of laser from her cyclopic eye, knocking him back into the hall between the compartments. Running her hand over the hair like extension on her head, she stood up and made to close the door, before she shut it all the way she spoke.

"Next time listen to all that's said and you'd know that we can produce focusted laser blasts from most of our body's as well." She slammed the door quickly with a loud _BANG!_

Huffing she sat back down in her seat, checking her internal clock only thirty minutes had passed. "Uuughhh!" she banged her head back against the headrest.

_'Longest ride EVER'_

In an attempt to pass the time she resorted to testing out all the configurations she could reshape her arm into, A plasma welder, wrench, auto-saw, and a laser cannon were only a few of the many she could conjure. Another ten minutes wasted and now she was getting desperate, handling bordom was not one of her strong suits. A more dangerous idea popped into her head and she slipped her hand over the panel to her left, unfortunatly she had to ride in a windowless cabin, but now it was proving to be an advantage. Melding her hand into the advanced circuitry of the Plumber transport, she quickly hacked into the long range transmitter routing the back feed around her own signal like a camoflauge. Bringing up a comms window she video called a friend named Arina back on Galvin Prime. The ringing window was displayed for a few second before the answering message played.

With a groan Eve disconnected and tried a different number, this time only ringing twice before the answering message played again, annoyed Eve tried one last number praying to the helix for a miracle. What she recived was an answer.

"Hello?" A Blond Haired woman around thirty somthing answered.

"Professor. Harinn! Finally someone answers me." Harinns face scrunches up, her glasses rising up her petite nose the human almost looked worried.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time... Hang on theirs no address here, are you line tapping again?"

The lines across Eve's cheeks pixilated a slight red, a mechamorphs blush.

"No...well, maybe but it's not that bad." The holographic projection of the Professor frowned.

"Your fresh out of the academy Eve. You can't just go around breaking rules like that, you don't pull enough weight to get away with it yet!"

Eve would have smirked but the lack of a mouth stopped her.

"Oh you mean like you used to when you were paired with Magister Tenysson?"

The woman laughed.

"Max and I could get away with a lot every now and then, too bad we were only partnered for two years before I got hurt."

Eve giggled. "You sure he got away with it, from what I hear he was a by-the-book type for quite a while."

Harinn smiled.

"I got away with more than he knew. I have to go for now Eve but don't be afraid to call me okay? I'm always hear when you need me."

Eve nodded. "Bye, _Mom_." Harinn cringed.

"Don't call me that it makes me feel old." The video call ended with Eve laughing into her hand over the almost whiny voice her adopted mother had used.

"Passengers please fasten your safety belts as we are entering earth's gravity shortly."

Heading the pilots warning, Eve fastened the straps across her ample chest and waited for the landing that would free her from this flying bordom trap.

Plumber headquarters power core.

Matt was waist deep into the inner wireing of one of the many charging docks that kept the advanced power core running.

"Have you made any progress yet?" Dreeba's constant badgering had begun to grind on Matt's nerves.

Pulling his head out of the innards of the machine he glared at the galvan.

"Do you want to try and fix this?...no? thats what I thaught now shut it." Matt stuffed his head back into the wires again. Whith the connection rebuilt once again and the _correct _modifications made, this power core could in theroy last for over a few thousand years with mantinence. Pulling himself out Matt recovered the hatch and reset the consol. The entire core glowwing a bit brighter when he did.

"Their now don't I repeat, DON'T try to fix whats not broken."

The Galvins muttered to themselves as the putted off to their workshop. Magister Tennyson walked up claping Matt on the shoulder.

"Thank's Mathew we could'nt quite get this core running without your help."

Matt grinned. "Your welcome Max."

"So why don't you do me another small favor?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. " What are you planning Max?"

Now it was max's turn to grin. "I have a new reqruit comming in and she needs some street experience, I'll deputize you at high rank and you can take her out on patrol and teach her the ropes."

Matt sighed. "I don't know Max, I don't play well with other people I prefer machines."

"But thats just it Mathew she's a galvanic mechamorph, so think of it like hanging out with a car, that walks, and talk, and isn't a car."

Max's pleading finally seemed to win him over, and he relents.

"Alright Max I'll do it but the first time she pulls that, But the books says, crap I will end it right there."

Max nodded. "I've already deputized you, even if you said no it's still good to know I have you already filled out. Go wait in the hangar for her shuttle it should get here about noon, Her names Eve."

Matt sighed and stood up grabbing the badge Max presented him, and made his way to the larger hangers.

Plumber Main Hanger

Leaving the shuttle Eve dodged the many passengers, even getting to watch the Tetramand from before get griped out by his C.O.

Making her way past everyone, she looked at the message from Magister tenison again.

**Reqruit EVE HARINN: Upon entering the plumber base seek out your new C.O. MATHEW DREADE, in regards to your request unfortunatley we cannot provide quarters for you at this time. Discuss alternitives with your C.O. **

_**P.S. Hello Eve it's been so long since the last time I saw you, you barely knew how to keep your own shap. I hear your mother helped you keep a more Human figure without straining yourself thats good to hear. **_

_**About Mathew, he doesn't look like much at first glance but for an 19 year old he has enough experience to support a small squad alone. He's also a bit of a tech head, so he may have a few questions than you may be comfortable with.**_

_**Stay safe and tell your mother I said hi (she ignors my calls) and please if Mathew tells you to do something DO IT. It may just save your life.**_

Eve snorted Her reputation had already made it all the way back to Uncle Max. Paying more attention she managed to find a taller human with the general look of a car mechanic waiting beside the cargo loading area. Crossing the slowly uncrowding area she stopped ahead of him, almost wondering if he was asleep until she realised he was lost in some music playing from his earbuds.

She tapped him on the shoulder, "Exscuse me are you Commander Dreade?"

He cracked an Eye open and looked her up an down, "You must be Eve."

Eve in response Snapped to attention. "Commander Dreade sir, Eve Harinn reporting for active service!"

Mathew laughed. "At ease this may be a mock militery, but I don't take well to Subordinate types. Now." He stood up "I have only Three rules. Rule one, While in combat or out I am your eyes and ears and you are mine, so always keep me posted and I'll return the favor. Rule two, Until I ask keep your mouth shut while In an investigation, this is for yours and my benifit because a wrong word can ruin everything. Rule three." he grinned "don't be afraid to ask questions, its how we learn, just don't do it at a bad time. Are we clear?"

Eve nodded making shure to save the Rules into a file just in case.

"So sir what are we doing first?" Her C.O. Grinned.

"How do you feel about shopping?"


	2. A mystery to solve

A Mechanic and a Plumber

Eve sat in the passenger seat of a Plumber issue patrol car, in other words an alien built armored jeep, waiting for the red light to change.

Glancing around the large buildings of Bellwood and crowded side walks made her wonder how it had taken them so long to realise a place like undertown even existed. peeking to her left Commander Dreade sat behind the wheel, patiently waiting for the light as well.

"Commander, sir could you run this plan by me again?"

Matthew to his chargin, let the title slide. "Well it's kinda simple. We are gonna pose as buyers at a black market sale meet, and hopefully find out who organised it so they can be braught in for interogation."

Eve nodded. "Sir? if I may, Why are we doing such an important job so early on? shouldn't we just be on patrol or something?"

Matthew, In a rare moment around the female, grinned. "I tend to think learning from the big things first then the small helps paint the whole picture a little bit better."

Once again Eve nodded. The light flashed green and her C.O. pushed the car into a steady drive, a few short turns later and they had arrived at an old pawn shop on the south side of Bellwood. Exiting the car, Matthew made his way to the door and, upon finding it locked took a step back and rammed the door with his shoulder. The door gave way under the pressure, old wood splintering into the room. Eve was quick to follow and after finding the room almost pitch black morphed a small light out of her shoulder, quickly lighting the room.

"Good job rookie, What you can't see can hurt you." Matthew patted her back as she walked ahead.

"Sir what are we looking for?" Eve glanced over her shoulder at the mechanic.

In reply Matthew stopped beside a large fridge and pulled the door open revealing a long set of steel stairs. "This, most places like this have multiple entrances about four blocks from the main entrance, mostly for ecscape in case of a bust."

Quickly following him down the steps, Eve traveled in silence for quite a while untile they cam to a large empty room. Where Matthew stopped her from going any farther.

"Okay here is your first pop quiz, See that door over there?" He pointed to the laser light door ahead. "It has a scanner equiped, designed specificly to locate plumber tech and set of an alarm. So rookie How do we get past?"

Eve studied the door, noticing a small panel to the left of the doorway. Crossing the room she raised her hand and merged witht the controls. After about four seconds she removed her hand and turned to her C.O.

"I recoded the door to accept plumber tech for the next few minutes. Is that a good move?"

Matthew nodded. "For someone so new its a great place to start, But remember if we have to come back this way we will need to hack the door again from the other side, otherwise it will just set the alarm off anyway."

Eve Blushed a bit, acepting the praise, and warning with confidence in her abilities. Passing through the door behinde Matthew she set her own personal goal to become the best possible Plumber she could, Mabye even to the point she could teach someone her skills one day.

'_And now I feel like a four year old.' _

Now that they had entered the main hall the entire stadium sised area was full of criminals and peices of illegal alien and human tech, all lined up like a market place. Most of the stall sold small items things that could be picked up and concealed on your person, but some larger peaces were avalible.

"Okay rookie listen carefully, the harder to hide it the more paperwork has to be done to get it in and out of here, so! Lets find the largest piece here and start bidding."

Eve tenativley nodded, and started trying to find something massive.

Matt spent a good thirty minuets trying to find something big enough to warrent the benefactors attention.

"Sir! I think I found something Huge ever here!"

Following Eve's voice, he found himself standing infront of a Mark-3 Supercharged VTOL Skyrazor, A ship that was made illegal due to the engine being a miniature sun. And that was whole new can of worms just in itself.

Matt wisled, signaling underhanded for Eve to pay attention. "Now that is a fine ship, any chance it aint sold yet?"

The sudden change in Matt's demenor suprised Eve, but she understood the reson behind it. In reply a small red implike alien, jumped up onto the craft's wing.

"Well good sir I'd say not quite my last buyer had an unfortunaye accident witht the one before him, but as it was already paid in full I think if someone such as yourself could file the peperwork, I may be so kind as to leave it in your possesion?"

Matt nodded slowly. "Well I'd say that sounds good! So where do I get this paperwork?" The alien jumped for joy.

"Go on up to that tower over their and talk to Boris he's running this show and has all the papers you need. "I'll just leave her here until you get back. the security code is. 1-20-35."

In a rushed red blur the tiny alien gathered up his entire stall and disapeared, leaving only the Skyrazor behind.

"Alright, Eve I want you to Possess this thing and get it ready to take off, I'm gonna go find out who Mister Boris is working for."

Eve was tenative to move. "Uh sir? I don't think seperating is very...wise."

"Relax rookie." Matt smiled. "I'll comm you to come pick me up."

Without warning Matt sprinted off leave an annoyed Eve highand dry beside the Skyrazor.

Matthew Managed to wade through the crowd and make it to the tower's entrance. Approching the two android guards outside, the Plumber blaster inside his jacket comforted him a but."

'_I may not be a full time plumber but I sstill graduated the acedemy with flying colors."_

"Good mornin fellas I need to talk ta mister Boris a mite quick."

without hesitation the androids opened the door and one of them led him inside and up a larger-than-normal elevator, into a penthouse-like office.

Behind a half-circle desk was a lanky elephant trunked green man.

"Well, well. It seems that either someone, A told you who I am, or your a stall vendor that never cleared with me. So which is it?"

Matthew smiled a bit. _'Okay now for my little act to dissapear.'_

Matthew quickly spun pulling the blaster from his jacket and blasted the android. turning back he aimed the gun back at Boris.

"Neither I'm a Plumber, and if you press that alarm switch I will paint your brain over that window."

Boris paled. "No need for that kid just ah...tell what you'd like to hear."

Matthew kept the smile from forming. "Well I'd like to know, who paid for this operation to be set up. I won't bust this one up too bad if you tell me."

Boris luaghed. "Kid this whole thing is just a bankroll for my employer, he needs the money to stay off the radar long enough to finish his big plan."

"Well thanks for that info but I need a name!" Matthew pushed the muzzle of the gun into Boris' face.

"Now kid hang on I never said I wouldn't tell ya!" the gun started humming. "It's the Mastermind He set this up!" _CLICK_

"You just set off the alarm didn't you...oh well" Matthew vaulted off the desk and busted through the glass, just in time to dodge the blaster shots the androids sent his way. "EVE PICK ME UP _NOW_."

His partner came tearing around the base of the tower, the cockpit of the Skyrazor opening up just in time to catch him as it passed.

Matthew settled himself in the seat, Eve's face appeared on the dashboard.

"I really hope you know how to get us out of here!"

Matt nodded. "Okay just give me a sec and I'll get us out.

"Sir I don't feel so good, I usually don't fullmerge for this long."

Matt thaught for a moment he couldn't let his reqruit hurt herself like this. "All right I'll fly this thing just, let go of it and I'll find an exit."

"S-sir theirs only one...one seat." Matt could hear the strain in her voice.

"Just let go I'll be here to catch you...Rookie? Come on don't quit now." The black and green pattern slowly shrunk of the jet-like craft until Eve herself melted out of the consol. Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her into his lap, once she was situated Matt grabbed the controls and turned the ship twords a grate in the ceiling, blasting it open he flew the ship out of an abandoned apartment and quickly made way for the plumber headquarters.

Eve woke up on a bench in the commons area of the Plumber HQ, looking around she found Matthew sitting beside her snoring softly. Trying to sit up most of her body protested with a jolt of pain, her newfound headache causing her to wince. Harinns words came back to her in full force.

_"I told you once already, You arn't as strong as the others Fullmerging for more than ten minuets at a time can seriusly hurt you."_

Wishing she had heeded the warning, Eve stood careful not to wake her C.O. Glancing at her internal clock it was well past midnight and she still had no where to go.

_"Damn it all I'm 18 I should lknow my own limits."_

She nearly jumped out of her metal skin when, with a whistle her C.O. addressed her.

"Eve I gotta say you earned my respect Today, But I want to know why you didn't tell me you can't merge well?"

Eve blushed again. "When my mother adopted me, it was because my parents had been fighting off a virus that caused Galvanic Mechamorphs to lose all control of their bodys until they either passed or killed themselves. Miss Harinn was treating them and, almost cured them. But my father died first and so did my mother. Harinn couldn't save them, but she had enough information to stop the virus in me. A cure was given out and everything was fine, until we found out the virus had really hurt me, in response my body rejects any forign material when I try to merge. The only way around it is to not fully merge."

Sitting there Eve almost started crying, she could barley remember her parents, Harinn being the one who raised her was her mother in almost every way. With an upset huff Eve stood.

"I've got to find a place to stay, so I gues I'll see you later."

A hand stopped her. "Hang on I have a solution to that, but right now we need to go see Magister Tennyson. So come with me and then We'll get you situated on a place to sleep."

Eve nodded, wanting to protest but seeing no reason too. Following Matt they found Magister tennyson waiting in the command center.

"Matthew I told you to take her on patrol, not try to crack a cold case like that."

Matthew nodded. "I know but we took your cold case and fired it up again. The guy organising these markets is called the mastermind, apparently he is staying below the radar with the extra cash and using it to further some plan."

Max sighed. "Allright you can work this one, but after its over it's back to patrols deal? Good. Now I'll get some people looking into this Mastermind and report back if we find anything."

Matt nodded, and Eve in a state of awe followed him in silence until they made it to the hallway to the hangar.

"Sir, how well do you know Magister Tennyson?"

He luaghed. "Better than you think, he was friends with my mother, in fact he trained her. When I was a kid I used to hang out with Ben Ten himself."

Eve had awe written on her face, unfortunalty Matt couldn't tell. Eve found herself standing before the another standard Plumber Jeep. Climbing into the passenger side she waited for Matthew, and they set off for undertown.

Matthew Drove them both back to his garage and parked the vehicle outside the shop, typing the code back into the panel he whent inside quickly followed by Eve.

"Okay so, upstairs their is a room to the left, center, and right. Center in a bathroom. Right is my room, and the left." He lead her to it. "Is yours."

"Sir."- "We are off duty."- "Matthew, I can't just take this room, I'd feel guilty mooching off you like that."

Matt smiled again. "Now Eve I can't just let a pretty girl go out on the streets alone, besides you can make it up by running the redgister in the shop until Max gets us our intel."

Eve blushed not used to such compliments. "Alright I guess...I'll see you in the morning." she rushed into the room and shut the door behind her.

_'This will be way too much fun.'_


	3. Time, and friends heal old wounds

A Mechanic and a Plumber

**Six day time-skip between chapter 2 and 3**

Eve woke up slowly taking a moment to remember where she was before sitting up on the often unused guest bed. A muffled thump from downstairs caught her attention. She glanced at the clock.

_'11:00 o-clock? how long has he been up?'_

Rolling out of the bed she quickly checked herself in the mirror on the nightstand, wincing at the dis-shelved look in her false hair. A quick flick of her head and it turned back to it's spiked appearance. nodding to herself she quickly made her way out of the room and down the staircase into the makeshift kitchen. Only to find Matthew cooking something over a small wood-burning stove, fully dressed and looking wide awake.

"Si-er.. Matthew how long have you been up?" Eve rested her folded arms on the back of a chair close to her.

Matt looked at her over his shoulder. "Since about six, got hungry so I decided to cook something up."

He turned back to the stove. "Making eggs now. Are you able to eat, or do you need something specific?"

She blinked. "Well, I _can_ eat, but about the only thing I really _need_ is a little water and sunlight."

_'Like a plant.' _He smiled, even if she couldn't see it. "alright then...By the way, your body shape is very human ish, and well endowed at that. So If I where you I wouldn't stand like that in public because it shows your cleavage."

He heard the slight '_EEP' _and clatter of the chair falling over, eliciting a chuckle from him.

(A/N a picture of Eve can be found here. Deviantart/Eve-Basic-quick-sketch-450372343 Just put Http/ on the front and head off to see her!)

He turned around to see her sprawled on her ass knees in the air and a pixelated blush on her face. The unconventional moment, coupled with the fact that her current position was unintentionally _worse_ than before made him fall into full blown laughter.

Which quickly ended at the smell of the eggs burning away on the stove.

"Gah! The food!" He scrambled to his feet seconds later.

Now it was Eve's turn to laugh, picking herself up off the floor she sat down at the table. She jumped slightly when a plate of slightly burnt eggs landed in front of her.

"W-what?" she looked to Matthew. Who was happily chewing away at his own eggs.

"Go ahead and _-Gulp- _eat." He smiled a slightly less rare occasion, careful not to flash his food at her.

From there on they both at in silence, he quietly chewing and her silently absorbing the eggs off the fork. After finishing the impromptu meal Matthew collected the plates and quickly washed them. Returning to the main room, which also served as the register room, He showed Eve how to use the old register and left her to her own devices while he worked on another vehicle brought in earlier in the day. Bored out of her mind for several hours, she sat there waiting for something to happen. Twenty minuets to closing, a customer stepped in. To Eve's horror it was the same tetramand from the shuttle.

He swaggered up to the counter, leaning heavily into Eves personal space. "Hey would you look at this, seems fate wants us together babe!"

For the second time in his life the tetramand got a hard slap from the alien girl.

"Number one, I don't find you even remotely attractive, number two, it's called personal space learn it!"

"Harsh." Both heads turned to see Matthew standing, filthy and amused in the doorway to the garage.

He stepped into the room. "Alright now that that's been settled, what can I do for you? anything specific you want to buy or have done?"

The tetramand paled, "Uh well actually I saw her through the window and uh.."

"Oh if that's the case get the hell out of my shop, and the next time I hear about you harassing my employees I'll beat the ever loving shit out of you."

The tone of his voice was so cold the tetraman didn't even think twice before bolting out the door and into the crowds.

Matthew turned to Eve. "Well it's just about closing time, how about we go out and find something to eat."

Eve was in slight shock_. 'How can someone change so suddenly?'_

Matthew was halfway out the door by the time she caught up to him.

"So we both sat their staring at each other, Hydrolic fluid everywhere and do you know what he says?...oops! we spent the next few days cleaning everything. and I swear I can still smell that stuff on me sometimes."

Eve started giggling then full on laughing at the idiotic joke.

"W-why where you even messing with heavy equipment?" she slowly stopped laughing.

He smirked. "In Dillon's immortal words, 'For science!'"

After another bout of giggling they both received their meals from the waitress of the small human diner in downtown Bellwood.

"Matthew why do you keep doing this?" He looked at her funny.

"Doing what?" She huffed her optic turning down in a mock-frown.

"Treating me like this, like a friend when we just met, and buying me food when you know I don't need to eat. For Azmuth's sake, you moved me into your own home!...Why me, I'm just an academy boot?" He smiled gently at her leaving his steak be for the moment.

"Eve you _are_ my friend. Max reviewed your files, you only barley passed the academy because you had a poor training record. But Max showed me why you where passed. When every other Trainee quit, you kept going. Even the instructors couldn't stop you."

She almost, _almost _wanted to deny it, but she didn't let herself.

"And I also saw the way you've changed yourself, your file said a human working on galvan prime raised you. From your appearance I would say you feel more comfortable around humans than other galvanic mechamorphs."

She looked down at the table a little ashamed of her irrational fears.

"I also know most people treat your kind like mindless machines. Sooo I figured you'd like to be treated more like a person than a machine, If that means buying you a meal or sharing my own fridge well I do that in a heartbeat!"

She didn't look up for awhile and when she did it was only to continue eating, both did so in a neutral silence. He paid for the meals and they both left the cafe and sat back in the plumber jeep, they were only halfway home still in Bellwood proper when she spoke up.

"Thank you." It was barley above a whisper and he could hear the tears she was holding back in her voice.

He pulled the car into a parking complex and stopped on the second floor. He shut the engine off and turned to her.

"What's wrong, and don't try an hide it."

She sniffed a few times rubbing at her eye to wipe away half-spilt tears.

"In the academy everyone looked down on me as just a machine, a walking computer, I worked so hard to prove myself, but even the Trainers treated me badly." Tears were slowly winding down her cheeks.

"It was the first time I had been treated so badly in my life. But I did it, I passed just barely and then when I came here after so many months of that, the first person I really get to know treats me just like a real person. and I-I just..."

Eve started to bawl, sobbing and hiccuping. Matthew Turned his knees into the empty gap between the seats, then undid her seat belt and pulled her into his lap, her head resting on his shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Shhh, it's alright you're here now and I'm right here."

She just kept sobbing into his shoulder, the occasional hiccup. But he just kept holding her waiting for her to stop in no hurry. she slowly stopped crying and sat there, Matthew continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry, I've been holding this all in for so long...I just- I just couldn't hold it back anymore."

He gently rubbed her back. "Eve I wouldn't just leave you like that, Heh look at us we've know each other for almost a week and we're already acting like lifelong friends!"

She giggled a little and then unwrapped herself and sat back in her seat. He drove them home in a comfortable silence. Heading into the shop they both settled into their rooms a bit more comfortable than before.

**(A/N I currently have no spell check and won't for awhile, sorry but try to ignore it if possible. Reviews welcome!)**

**(Edit A/N: I found Fanfiction's Spell check !woot!)**


End file.
